Total Pokemon Idiotic Action
by Ultimate Dragon User
Summary: Kavi, Keldeo and Articuno host this sequel of the past game show for 23 contestants; 11 veterans and 12 new players to win over 2 trillion poke and a wish from Arceus herself. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be the hunter? Who will be the hunted? Drama, Relationships, laughs and more
1. Veterans and Newbies

**Hi all, i'm really tired of this as much as you are but I can't seem to keep a straight aim. So, i deleted my murder mansion but left the other story which i will still do, but I am bringing this one back. So hopefully enjoy. I dont own Pokemon, only my Oc's**

**-Static...rebooting...accessing video feed-**

"Hello once again to my new season of Total Drama. I'm your host Kavi and today, we will see who will get into this show. Right Keldeo?" a black and white Latios said

"Right, we are going to have some veterans from our earlier show and a lot of new comers. A grand total of 23 will be in this show, the problem is...we don't have any volunteers!" Keldeo said

"We don't?" Kavi questioned

"No! The grand prize is over two trillion poke and one wish from Arceus like last show. So, without further ado, here are the veterans," Keldeo answered

A plane flew overhead as a landshark was dropped but he glided to avoid the ocean nearby and hit dry land.

"Razor! I see you finally got eliminated," Kavi chuckled

"Damn right i did, stupid hosts for not letting a stupid absol get eliminated just cause for views," Razor grumbled

"Mew and Victini, could've seen that coming," Keldeo commented

"Victini is the worst, Mew's actually better," Razor retorted

"Now that is a surprise, go over by the flag," Kavi said shocked

Razor stood by the flagpole muttering and grumbling as a limo came from nowhere. A large grass snake and dragon serpent came out of it. The grass snake wearing a fedora and shades and the dragon serpent wearing a ring around its tail.

"Swift and Sapphire, it's been a while," Keldeo chuckled

"I only came back cause Sapphire convinced me to retarded pony," Swift retorted before getting smacked by Sapphire

"Be nice Swift," Sapphire hissed with Swift muttering

"Slither right over to the flagpole," Kavi instructed

Another limo rode over to the hosts as a yellow electric mouse came out and a od looking serpent like fish. They were in style at the time of the ride since they hade champagne glasses.

"Drew and Ralph, some familiar faces," Kavi said

"At least this time, the place is alright," Drew replied

"And there's finally water other than the ocean!" Ralph added seeing a fish tank the size of a large pool

"Anyone else coming?" Keldeo asked

"Yeah, a couple more cars behind us," Drew answered going to the flagpole

Once again, a limo came into view but not at normal speed. It was going twice as fast as normal and it just kept driving while pushing out three more contestants. It pushed out a blue jackal, a bear with fire coming from its neck, and a raccon or fox like creature. Razor immediatly recognized one of them and sighed in nervousness.

"Good, we got Zen, LeShara and Miles back," Keldeo said

"I sense that almost all the aura here is peaceful and good natured. I'm actually happy to see you all," Zen replied

"Another year, another competition, I can't believe i came back," Miles said

"Me neither," LeShara agreed glaring at Razor

00000

"Why?! I break up with her a several months ago, i'm currently in love with someone else and she's still mad at me! I hope she just doesn't try to get revenge," Razor groaned

00000

"One more limo," Keldeo called out as he saw the last limo park in front of them

The limo doors opened and a electric eel with legs and arms came out along with a ninja like creature with a lot of sharps edges and a tree looking creature made of rock.

"Michael, Blade and Flim, aren't you glad to see us?!" Kavi said excitedly

"No," Flim and Blade said at once

"Sorta," Michael added

"Well too bad cause i'm glad to see you. You guys are the veterans of the show including the others. We just need 12 more contestants to become our newbies," Kavi explained

"I thought you said you had no volunteers?" Zen questioned

"We lied," Keldeo smiled

"Kinda wish Vina was here huh?" Swift smirked at Razor

"Shut up," Razor retorted but smiled

"Newbies, oh arceus," Blade muttered before getting slammed by a giant boulder with a note

'Never say my name in vain'-Arceus

"This aura now has become neutral," Zen said

"I feel bad for the newbies," Michael nodded

"Eh who cares? We were newbies once too," Drew retorted

"He's right, if they come, they have to face the crazy host's challenges," LeShara agreed

"Here they come now!" Kavi said  
"What?!" The contestants exclaimed

A limo came out and parked in front of everyone as the doors opened and out came two contestants. One was like a dinosaur with two pink like frills on its head. Another was a small grass snake with arms and legs reading a book

"Amethyst, Jennifer, welcome to our show," Kavi smiled

"You guys can just call me Amy," Amy said nicely

"Well at least the brochure was right," Jennifer sighed

"Go ahead and go over there with the veterans, make some friends and whatever," Keldeo said

"So, what kind of Pokemon are you supposed to be?" Swift asked

"I'm from Kalos, i'm a Amaura," Amy said

"Never heard of them," Michael replied

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Jennifer asked as the veterans looked at one another

"You don't wanna know and we don't know how to say it. The host is crazy at times," Razor explained

"Unexpected challenges, interesting," Jennifer said to herself as the next limo arrived

A large grass snake appeared but it was blue instead of green. She also had a necklace with a miracle seed on it. Along with the snake was a blue crustacean Pokemon with a big pincer claw and a sharp, small claw.

"Kali and Cyro, welcome to the show," Kavi greeted

"Nice to be here," Kali replied slithering over to everyone

"This place is awesome! We never had stuff like this at home," Cyro said happily as he went with the others to chat around

"Whoa! What are you supposed to be? A shark with wings? That's awesome," Cyro commented as he looked at Razor

"I'm a Garchomp, a landshark," Razor replied with a smile

There was a sound of a horse as suddenly, a shiny Sceptile was riding a Rapidash like a horse towards everyone. He stopped his horse in front of the hosts with ease.

"Welcome Jake and Dusty," Keldeo greeted

"Howdy, nice to meet ya," Jake replied

"Same here," Dusty added

"Alright, just go talk with everyone else," Kavi said as the next limo arrived

Kali was staring at the Sceptile immediately interested as she looked at him with dreamy eyes.

A Zangoose and a Seviper were already fighting as they rolled out of the limo. They kept beating the crap out of each other until it took a Ice Beam to break them up. The source of the beam was from a ice blue bird that landed.

"Hey Articuno, how was the trip?" Kavi asked

"Alright, not really since the guys won again," Articuno answered as they shared a brief kiss with Keldeo getting grossed out

"Sorry guys, its kinda creepy to me to see that again," Keldeo apologized

"Alright, say your names and we'll say ours," Kavi said to the new arrivals

"My name is Sadao and she is trying to kill me," the Seviper hissed

"Your trying to kill me, my name is Emilia," the Zangoose retorted as they fought again

"Typical land walkers," Ralph muttered

"Its typical for Zangoose and Seviper to fight since they hate each other," Miles explained

One last limo kicked out a Magneton, a Goodra, a Dragonite and a Donphan.

"So I assume you guys are Red, Dakota, Jasper and Rock right?" Articuno asked

"Yeah, my name is Red and this show is gonna be great," The Magneton said at once

"Oh it will be, we can promise that," Keldeo grinned

"Nice to meet you hosts, my names Dakota," the Goodra smiled

"Like the states?" Kavi questioned stupidly as he got smacked by Articuno

"I'm Jasper and i can't wait to have fun on this show," Jasper said

"There will be fun on this show, fun for all," Articuno smiled

"It's cool to meet you guys, I'm Rock," the Donphan said nicely

"In a hard place, ow!" Keldeo added laughing before getting smacked by Articuno

"Well now that's everyone! Good, welcome cast to Total Pokemon Idiotic Action, my name is Kavi and I will be hosting this show along with Articuno. Keldeo is the co-host and we are pleased to meet you all!" Kavi introduced himself

"You all joined this show for the same reason, which is to win the two trillion poke grand prize along with a wish. Well, hopefully you have other reasons," Articuno added

"Yeah and now, we will set you guys up in teams," Keldeo finished

"How many teams?" Jennifer asked

"Only two," Keldeo answered as he passed around a piece of paper

The Mystical Xatus: Razor, Sapphire, Miles, Ralph, LeShara, Kali, Red, Sadao, Amy, Dakota, Dusty,

The Fiery Camurupts: Swift, Drew, Zen, Michael, Flim, Blade, Jennifer, Cyro, Emilia, Jake, Rock, Jasper

"Did you seriously break everyone up based on who was with who when we arrived?" Sapphire asked

"It was easier that," Keldeo answered shrugging

"So what's the first challenge?" Cyro asked

"First, here is the confessional," Articuno said as she showed them the actor's room

**00000**

**"So this is where people say crap about other people," Jasper said looking around**

**00000**

**"Jake is hot...I mean, he's nice but he's on the other team," Kali said dreamily**

**00000**

**"I think a majority of these noobies are pretty much going to regret being here," Drew said**

**00000**

**"Why is there so many costumes if no one is going to wear them?" Red wondered as he saw so many costumes behind him**

**00000**

"A Trivia challenge!" Kavi said

The veterans groaned as they were suddenly in separate bleachers with Kavi in the middle with cards.

"Here are the rules: I will read off of this cards which will have somebody's secret and you get points if somebody admits it. So your team again gets points if your teammate admits to their fear. After 5 seconds, if nobody hits the buzzer, the person with the secret will be shocked," Kavi explained

"And as a added bonus, you can press your buzzer and guess. If your right, a point to your team. If your wrong, a shock as usual," Articuno added

"Oh and after 3 shocks, you will be teleported to that large pool over there where we have Sharpedo waiting," Keldeo finished explaining

The new players looked at each other while the veterans stayed quiet. Kavi then shuffled the cards and drew one while smiling.

"Who here was sexually assaulted?" Kavi asked

There was silence as the timer started ticking, the sound of the clock which echoed like a ghost. It was nerve wracking for whoever knew their secret until suddenly there was a buzzer beeped.

"Miles," Kavi called

"Is it Sapphire?" Miles asked as a X appeared on the screen and shocked him

"Nope," Kavi said as the timer started again but a buzzer sounded again

"It was Kali," LeShara answered but another X appeared shocking her

"Nope, who really was it?!" Kavi asked as the screen showed Amy and it shocked her

"You were sexually assaulted?!" Dakota asked

Amy stayed quiet not wanting to say anything out of fear of nobody would like her.

"Moving on, who heres real name is Tubby?" Kavi asked before reading the question again before bursting in laughter

Everyone was laughing, well almost everyone except the Pokemon with the secret. A buzzer was buzzed as Kavi turned to the Xatus.

"Was it Cyro?" Razor asked

"Yes it was, and now the Xatus are in the lead," Kavi smiled as Cyro groaned

"Who here is actually a nice guy when they act like a tough guy?" Kavi then asked

"Razor," LeShara answered as it was correct

"Xatu's have two points now. Who here is afraid of rainstorms?" Kavi questioned

"It's Dusty," Jake answered easily as the Camerupts finally got a point

"Now the score is 2 for the Xatus and 1 for the Camerupts. That is all the time we have folks but this challenge isn't over. Who will admit their secrets? Who will fall victim to the Sharpedo? Who will also land on our island since Mew and Victini keep throwing junk out of their plane! Oops...sorry, anyway see you next time on Total Pokemon...Idiotic Action!" Kavi said to the camera

**There is your first chapter folks. Cast is in and they will have one hell of a time. Thanks for support and now I hope this story is satisfying. Let me know through PM on comments and concerns you don't want anyone else to know. Until then, see ya!**


	2. King of Monster Games

**Hey all and welcome to the next chapter. Now, there are some reasons why this chapter is the way it is so its simply because I lacked some information. Anyway, I dont own Pokemon just my OC's**

**00000**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idiotic...hold on," Kavi said as he answered his phone

"Hello?"

"..."

"What do you mean I have to cancel this challenge?" Kavi questioned

"..."

"Ugh..fine, but only this one."

"..."

"New contestant? Okay, bye." Kavi finished as he looked at the two teams

"Good news and bad news," Kavi simply said

"Start with the bad news," Drew muttered as he just awaited something bad to happen

"Bad news is that I have to cancel the challenge..." Kavi began before being interrupted

The whole cast started cheering and celebrating making the host turn red with anger. It took a Hydro Pump to cool him down as Kavi just sighed before waiting for everyone to finally stop celebrating. After ten minutes of complete happiness from the campers, they finally stopped and looked at the host.

"I was about to say that a new contestant will be on the show," Kavi said before a white furred Riolu appeared from the wild

"Hey guys, you can call me Kyo," the white furred Riolu introduced herself

"She's the new contestant?" Jasper asked

"Yep, and she gets to go with the Xatus. Now, the good news is that I have come up with another challenge and that is this," Kavi said as he took out a deck of cards with a portal on the cover of every card

"What the hell are those?" Swift asked

"Yugioh cards," Kavi answered before everyone looked at him like he was nuts

"You play Yugioh? That's a kids game," Jake commented

"No it isn't, some of us legends fool around and play this card game when we're not torturing you," Kavi retorted

"No wonder the hosts are crazy, they aren't mature," Cyro added making everyone laugh as Kavi just evilly grinned

"Oh laugh it up, because I was going to go easy on you but now I won't. You're challenge is to capture these cards and the monsters on them. But, you have to defeat the monster in order to return it to its card like so," Kavi said before using his cosmic powers and suddenly, all the cards were blank

"Wait what?!" the cast yelled

**00000**

**"We have to battle monsters from cards? How is that physically possible?" Kali wondered**

**00000**

**"The host is amping up the stakes, not even Mew could cause this much pain. I know what pain from that rodent is like and this is worse," Razor frowned**

**00000**

**"At least there's water monsters," Ralph said**

**00000**

"Here are the blank cards and good hunting," Kavi said as he left

"I hate the host," Dakota commented as everyone nodded

**Camerupts**

"I bet the host made these monsters invincible for our misery," Flim said

"I wouldn't doubt it," Blade sighed before suddenly being kicked in the face very quickly

**Blades Owned Count: 60**

"What is that?" Jake asked as the monster showed itself

The monster was humanish, it had armor but it was very light and it seemed to cover its whole body. It's feet looked like skates and the visor helmet looked more like skate gear. It had a blue aura around it as it was facing the team.

"That's Speed Warrior, it's power is doubled the first time it attacks only," Jennifer explained as she somehow got her hands on a yugioh book

"Well now its weak, let's get him," Cyro said shooting a water pulse and actually hitting Speed Warrior knocking him down

"That was easy," Drew commented before another monster got next to speed warrior

This monster looked like a little homeless kid with no mouth or nose wearing a bunch of junk. It had a pot for a helmet and multiple pieces of junk as armor. It also had a white scarf around its neck and was colored orange.

"Oh by the way, some monsters are tuner monsters which can combine with other monsters to become a new monster. It's called Synchro summoning," Kavi said through the megaphone

"Thanks a lot!" the Camerupts yelled

"That's Junk Synchron, its a tuner monster and it can resurrect a fallen ally once," Jennifer read from the book

Junk Synchron used its power which brought up Speed Warrior. They looked at each other and suddenly jumped in the air, Junk Synchron turned into three green rings and stars which enveloped Speed Warrior. A bright light was shined before anybody else could do anything and a new monster came out.

This monster was similar to Junk Synchron as it had junk but it was more combat efficient. It was taller and had a metal knuckle attached to its fist. It also had a jet pack and it had two bright red goggles.

"Crud...that's Junk Warrior," Jennifer said

"He's junk, he can be smashed. We have to defeat him if we want to win this game," Rock said as he used Rollout

Junk Warrior avoided the attack easily and used his jet pack to fly fast at rock. He extended his fist as a yellow aura enveloped it and struck Rock sending the elephant Pokemon into a tree knocked out. It turned to the other Camerupts ready to destroy them next.

**00000**

**"See, this is why there shouldn't be any newbies around here. Sorry," Michael said**

**00000**

**"The aura around the set has become darker every hour," Zen stated as he meditated**

**Xatu's**

"Keep alert, who knows what Kavi will throw at us this time," Razor pointed out as he walked in front of the group

"You act like you hate this place and you've been here before," Dusty said

"Us veterans know what its like on this set with this host, don't be gullible is all I will advise," LeShara retorted

As the Xatu's kept walking, they stumbled upon two eggs. Both eggs were white with orange spots on them and nobody knew who they belonged to. In a matter of seconds though, the eggs cracked and a small black dragon with red eyes poked its head out of one of them and the second egg held the same.

"Aww, they're so cute," Sapphire smiled as she picked one up

"I've never seen something so small and defenseless which I could simply eat you up but you're too cute to hurt," Razor said as if talking to a baby as everyone looked at him oddly

**00000**

**"...What did I just say? Did I seriously get affectionate to that baby dragon? But you have to admit, it's so cute...dammit I'm saying it again!" Razor yelled as he headbutted a wall in anger**

**00000**

**"When did he get so compassionate? He never was like that last season," LeShara said confused**

**00000**

**"Garchomps typically aren't friendly or nice or kind to others. They're supposed to be territorial and aggressive...Razor was like that till this happened, there's something wrong with him. I should know, I've seen how they act," Dakota explained**

**00000**

The little dragons looked at the others before suddenly becoming angry and turning blue. They became ten times their size and weight with a lot more scary look. Both became fully grown Red Eyes Black Dragons but oddly, they did not growl or threaten Sapphire or Razor or even Dakota.

"Uh...call them off, call them off!" Dusty said scared as he ducked from a fiery blast sent by one of the dragons

"How? I can't just say...wait. Stop attacking at once!" Razor yelled as both dragons just stood there glaring at the other Xatus

"I wonder if this will work," Sapphire said taking a card and tapping it on one of the dragons which sucked the dragon in, Razor did the same

"Attention campers, your supposed to FIGHT not be BABYSITTERS!" Kavi yelled through the microphone

"You're just jealous because they are like my kids but actually listen to me than your own kids," Razor retorted as he just realized what he said

**00000**

**"Dammit," Razor groaned**

**00000**

**"Did he just say that their his kids when all he had them for was like, three minutes? Wierd," Miles stated**

**00000**

"Okay hammerhead, whatever." Kavi muttered

**Cammerupts**

"How the heck are we supposed to defeat this thing?" Cyro asked as Junk Warrior seemed invincible

"Target the jet pack," Jasper advised

Cyro nodded and used Ice Beam which hit the left side of Junk Warriors jet pack sending the warrior flying out of control and into a wall. It laid there on the ground not moving before suddenly turning into dust and three cards appeared in Cyro's claw.

"Awesome work Cyro, what's next," Jake complimented before there was a robot in front of them with giant barrel cannons on its back aiming at them

"You had to ask," Emilia groaned as the robot fired and the Camerupts dodged the attack

The shot was still kept going for who knows how far.

**Somewhere not near the set**

"This stinks, we're falling and we haven't even got halfway close to the ocean," Ded muttered

"Yeah I know right," Rocky replied before he saw a giant beam come at them

"Holy Arceus!" both screamed as the blast hit them

There was a giant explosion as both Ded and Rocky finally hit the ocean.

**On the set**

"You realize that was Mew's and Victini's contestants right?' Articuno asked

"Oh I know, I don't care. They're eliminated so their fair game," Kavi answered

**Xatu's**

"Okay, so we got four cards from those dragons and another one with that weird looking bird guy. I'm sure we're going to win," Kali said as the Xatu's kept moving

"Yeah but don't underestimate the other team," Ralph replied

Two beams were shot out of nowhere at the Xatu's but Razor got in the way and took the hit. It sent him flying a few feet before he landed on his back. A yellow tank with an robotic eyeball came out of the bushes. Before anyone could attack though, another beam but a blue beam came from the sky hitting Red and putting the Magneton out of commission. A red robotic dragon landed near the yellow tank.

"Great, what could be worse?" Sadao groaned as the Camerupts came running into them with a robot with two cannons on its back firing at them

"You had to ask!" the Xatus yelled

"What are you guys doing here?' Swift questioned

"We got ambushed by those things, how about you?" Sapphire answered

"Same here, that thing is strong," Jasper nodded

Their fears got worse as all those robots suddenly came together. The red dragon attached itself to the top of the yellow tank and the cannon robot attached itself to the top of the dragon. All three then suddenly had more weapons which made the campers more scared then ever.

"Meet XYZ Dragon Cannon, your worst nightmare," Kavi said through the speakers as he laughed

Both teams started running as the behemoth machine fired multiple beams at them. They ran into the war set as the death machine kept firing at them trying to hit them. One of those beams hit a oil barrel making it explode and another beam fired off the set into the air randomly.

"That thing is impossible to destroy!" Kali yelled ducking from a attack

"It has to have a weakness," Dakota said as she hid away to try and sneak around

**00000**

**"Dakota is real tough, not really being scared at death or danger. She's cool," Jasper commented**

**00000**

**Off the set**

Vina was flying away from the plane before she saw a little bright light, but the light was getting brighter and closer. After a couple of seconds, Vina realized it was a beam and she barely dodged the attack as it kept going past her to who knows where.

"Phew, that was close. What kind of insane idiots will fire a beam like that?" Vina wondered as she saw a movie set in the distance

"Oh...that makes sense. I wonder who's show is this, it can't be Mew or Victini's," Vina said as she flew closer to the movie set

**Back on the set**

The XYZ Dragon Cannon kept its barrage of attacks going so much that it seemed that it never would run out of ammo or overheat. Both teams hid behind a steel bunker unable to use their moves since a beam would occasionally get really close to hitting them.

"This is bullshit, we have to find a way to destroy it," Jake muttered

"Alright cowboy, what's your plan? Get a posse and attack it head on?" Drew retorted

"I would say attacking it from behind, or throwing a grenade at it," Swift advised before they heard a explosion

Both teams looked out of the bunker seeing the behemoth death machine not there but in three cards, actually four. Dakota was there holding them as everyone was simply amazed.

"Wow...that was awesome!" Cyro exclaimed

"Attention contestants, its getting late and you might wanna find some place to sleep. The challenge will continue throughout the night and tomorrow to warn you. Have a blasty day haha!" Kavi announced

"Well, I doubt there will ever be a dragon or machine or any monster now," Michael said

There was an arrow shot as it was going to Michael but Kyo quickly reacted and used Force Palm to destroy the arrow. The arrow broke into pieces as from a distance, there was a robotic archer there with a bow.

"This...sucks," Emilia sighed

"This is life on this set," Razor said

"But it looks like we will have to fight for our lives now, time to brawl," LeShara said as fire came around her neck

Another monster with a drill showed up similar to the archer as it was robotic. It glared at the contestants before a blue dragon with a humanoid bird riding it appeared beside it. The contestants were all now ready to give it to the last drop of sweat.

"Cue the music," Kavi said to Keldeo as Keldeo pushed a button before music came on

(Mental Meta Metal by Jeff Williams)

Razor was fighting Drill Warrior as he had to avoid the drill being used at. The advantage Razor had was he was much more maneuverable than Drill Warrior as he blocked the drill and used Dragon Claw right in Drill Warrior's face. Drill Warrior stumbled and then swung his drill again but Razor jumped over him then used Brick Break which was able to break the drill. Razor then kicked the warrior down and used Dragon Pulse up close knocking out the warrior and getting three cards

**X's Card Count: 8**

Jake was fighting Junk Archer as he had to avoid the arrows shot from the bow. Jake used Quick Attack to get up close after Junk Archer fired a arrow and used Leaf Blade to knock the bow away and quickly hit his target. Junk Archer stumbled but got a foothold as it retrieved its bow and fired another arrow. This arrow hit Jake but didn't cause any bleeding just a explosion knocking him back. In order to finish off the fight, Jake used Solarbeam and fired it at Junk Archer, the attack hit dead on and took the archer down giving three cards to the Camerupts

**C's Card Count: 6**

The only dragon left to fight was Dragunity Trident, Swift tried to attack but Trident blasted him down easily. Multiple cast members tried but could not get close to the dragon or its rider as they got knocked down and defeated. Razor, Jake, Dakota and Jasper were the only cast members left to fight the big dragon.

"How do we defeat it this time?" Jasper asked

"The dragon cannot be defeated, the rider however should be the target," Dakota answered using Dragon Pulse and actually hitting the rider but he held on

"Sorry to say guys but this one's mine," Jake said as he used Quick Attack

"Oh no you don't," Razor retorted running at the dragon but the dragon fired its blast at Razor hitting him at point blank range and then stomping on him

This attack allowed Jake to get in close and use Leaf Blade, the attack hit the rider knocking it off and the dragon had no sense of direction. The duo monster turned to dust and then gave Jake four cards!

**C's Card Count: 10**

"The Camerupts win!" Kavi announced

"WHAT?!" the Xatu's yelled

"Yeah, I lied about the whole overnight thing and tomarrow, I just wanted to see how many monsters you could defeat. Xatu's, eliminate a camper but it looks like you won't have to since it's pretty obvious," Kavi added as he noticed Razor looked pretty bruised up and rather almost really badly

"I can't feel any part of my body," Razor groaned as he collapsed

"Nurse!" Keldeo yelled as a couple of Chansey's took Razor away

"Xatu's, now Razor is eliminated. Go to bed, all of you." Kavi instructed as the cast went away

"Razor now took a injury from fighting my deck. Friendships were started, drama somewhat but fighting was a serious one on this episode. Who will get dropped out of the competition? Who will go to the emergency room? Who will win the prize? Find out here on Total...Drama...IDIOTIC ACTION!" Kavi said to the camera

**0000**

**Finally done, Razor is gone, kinda saw that coming. Kavi has broken dimensions and will have to fix them thanks to his idea. Two teams are formed and drama will soar. This is Kavi the Marauder signing out**

**Razor: 'has a cast on his right arm and a bandage on his eye' Review or this will happen to you**

**Ta Ta!**


	3. Would you like eggs with that?

**Enjoy this. I dont own anything, just my OC's.**

**With the Hosts**

"I just got a call from Arceus, she say's its important," Kavi said as he hung up the phone

"All of us?" Articuno asked

"No, just me," Kavi answered

"So you want us to host while you're gone?" Keldeo questioned

"Yeah,"

Kavi soon teleported before anymore questions were asked as Keldeo looked at Articuno.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to the Hall just to play some Fallout," Keldeo said as he disappeared

"Great...I got a challenge in mind," Articuno said as she took out a memory binder filled with pictures

**00000**

The cast were at the breakfast area where they were served a decent breakfast. There was two large tables apart from each other for each team to sit on. There was small talk from both teams but eventually Dusty brought up a topic with the Xatu's.

"So, Razor was one of our toughest guys on the team and he's out. We have Dakota as our other strongest, along with LeShara, what do you think?" Dusty asked his team

"We're kinda even if not on the disadvantage. They have Jasper, Jake, and Cyro, the others are unknown if their tough or not." Amy replied

"They also have Michael and Zen, though I think Rock could be a strong opponent for a nice guy," Ralph added

"Why do you think Michael is such a threat? He doesn't even look like he could hurt anyone?" Kali questioned

"He made it to the final two last season, he's tougher than he looks." LeShara answered

"Who was the winner?" Sadao asked curiously

"Vixen, a girl who won the show," Sapphire smiled as all the girls high fived each other

The guys just shrugged.

**Camerupts**

"Great job team, we got rid of one of their toughest players even if we didn't really cause it to happen," Jake commented

"He got injured though and I have a feeling he's coming back," Zen replied

"Why do you say that?' Cyro questioned

"Because, the host usually brings back players who will be either pissed or ready to cause trouble."

"So...what do you guys want to talk about now?" Swift said as there was a brief silence

"How about girls?" Drew offered as the other guys just nodded and began talking again

"They act like we aren't here," Emilia muttered

"Yep, I expected that. But, we did do something useful," Jennifer replied

"Yeah, your right. I just hope the next challenge isn't as bad,"

"Attention cast, come to the lot," Articuno said through the speakers

The cast all finished their breakfast before going to where Articuno was who was just by herself. The cast looked to the left for the other hosts but did not find them. They looked to the right, and again, they did not find them.

"Where's Kavi and Keldeo?" Swift asked

"Kavi went to a meeting and Keldeo went to take a break," Articuno answered

"What's the challenge already?!" Ralph said irritated

"You're challenge is to find my daughter," Articuno said plainly

"You have a daughter!" the cast yelled

"Yes, long story short, me and Kavi used to be contestants like you and we had a...erm...night. Though, Kavi got his memory wiped by Uxie because of Victini and he didn't remember me. So, I had an egg but I lost it. You're job is to find either the same egg or the pokemon that hatched from it," Articuno explained

"So we're finding your lost daughter that you lost. How do you even know it's a girl?" Sapphire said

"Just mother's instinct, first team to find my daughter wins the challenge and the losing team goes to elimination," Articuno replied smoothly

The cast immediately ran to find that egg

**Xatu's**

"Everyone split up, we'll cover more ground that way," LeShara ordered as nobody really challenged her

Red went to the mountain area as he looked with his three eyes. He searched and scanned the area using his magnets to find anything magnetic that the egg might be near. He came up with nothing as he just kept floating around the area finding nothing.

**0**

Dakota walked around the swampy areas of the island which smelled really bad. The area was gooey like but it didn't bother her since her slimy body allowed her to not get stuck in the goo.

"I wonder where that egg could be," Dakota said to herself as she then stepped on something hard

"Hm, what's this?" Dakota wondered as she found a compass

"Really? How is this gonna help...I guess go north," she sighed

**With Articuno**

Articuno was busy looking at her memories and half the time tearing up which explained the fact she had over three boxes of tissues next to her. Then out of a sudden, the phone started to ring as she answered it

"Hello?" she said

"..."

"Are you sure he's fine?'

"..."

"Alright," Articuno hung up and flew to the infirmary to find the two nurses with smiles

"Great news Lady Articuno, Razor is in perfect condition and he wants to talk to you," the first nurse said

Articuno shrugged before she went into the room where Razor was laying down with no cast or an eyepatch. That and the fact he was smirking as he held something that seemed very important. It was egg shaped but was covered with a blanket which got Articuno curious.

"I think this belongs to you," Razor smirked taking off the cover

"H-...How did yo-," Articuno was speechless

"It's funny what you can find when getting injured," Razor simply replied

**Earlier**

Razor was stomped by the dragon as he couldn't feel most of his body and could hardly see out of one eye. He did notice a egg looking figure next to him as he hid it under the dirt.

**Present**

"Okay, what do you want?' Articuno now said angrily

"Nothing much, just a chance to get back in the game later or...I host the aftermath," Razor replied with a grin

"kavi wouldn-" Articuno was saying until Razor held up a claw

"He would if he didn't want to get sued," Razor smiled holding up a tape

**Camerupts**

"This is annoying, we searched the western stage, the military, the discovery channel...even the fucking dragon cave and there's no egg!" Drew yelled

"There's something odd about this," Jake said suddenly

"What?" Jasper asked

"The egg is so far nowhere, the other team has explored the other parts and yet has not found it. What if the host has it or put it somewhere else that isn't even here?" Jake reasoned

"Like the hall of origins?" Cyro suggested

"Possibly, let's confront the host," Jennifer added

"yeah," the Camerupts all said as they went back to the middle of the lot

**In the Hall**

"I have no fucking idea why I should be here," Kavi muttered

Kavi kept floating around the hall until a bright light flashed and he knocked out.

**Xatu's**

Sapphire looked around the safari area as she noticed a odd looking figure near the area. She slithered over to the figure quietly not to alert it. As she got closer, she noticed it looked like Kavi but was a really light blue color instead of black with dark blue eyes. It's body was also very small compared to Kavi's size and it seemed much more playful.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know if there's Articuno's egg around here do you?" Sapphire asked

"What? You mean my mom? Oh, that's me," the dragon replied giggling like a little girl

"Wait...she said we were looking for an egg. How is Articuno your mom?" Sapphire questioned shocked

"She had two eggs not one silly. My name is Breeze, you know, like a small wind," the Latias replied

"Do you mind coming with me?"

"Sure why not?" Breeze smiled

**Middle of the Lot**

"Alright host, what gives?" Emilia questioned Articuno

"Well, I did say you have to find an egg, but I also did tell you that the egg could've hatched. So, you didn't find her either but I know who did and that's Sapphire," Articuno answered

The Camerupts all were shocked as the Xatu's arrived to hear the news as they cheered. Sapphire soon came with Breeze who floated right next to her mother before Articuno revealed another egg.

"Another one?!" the whole cast yelled

"I did have two, I didn't mention it,' Articuno said nervously

"So do we win?" Dakota asked

"Not yet, I decided to do another challenge. This time, you have to find some baby Pokemon, there is a list I will give each team. The team who brings ALL their baby Pokemon back wins," Articuno replied

The cast groaned

**Camerupts**

"Why do we have to find babies? Why couldn't we get something fun to do?" Cyro muttere

"This is where I would take pain over boring," Flim sighed

"At least I haven't been pwned this chapter," Blade said happily

"FOURTH WALL!" Egridos shouted before getting a Water Pulse to the face

"Where would they be anyway?" Jake asked

"In the alien movie area," Zen answered easily

**00000**

**"I know Lucario's could sense the auras of others, but from a distance? That's impressive," Jake commented**

**00000**

**"You can rely on Zen to figure things out you wouldn't expect to solve," Rock smiled**

**00000**

"So we found a baby Trapinch, a baby Growlithe and a baby Gible," Amy said as she, Sapphire and Dakota found their babies easily

"This challenge is in the bag, we can get this one," Dakota said as she relaxed on a bench

**0**

"I have to find a baby Sunkern? Really," Drew groaned as he simply looked in the garden area and found his baby near some flowers

"Easy as pie,"

**0**

Zen guess was right as half of the Camerupt's babies were in the alien area. There was a Riolu, Piplup, Chimchar, Charmander, Litwick, and a Teddiursa.

**0**

"Starlys are always in the forest," Kyo said to herself as her tracking skills helped her find a baby starly in a nest and lured it to her

**0**

Flim found a Bonsly near the mountain area

**0**

A blowhorn was sounded as the cast stopped and came back to the lot to find Articuno ready with a list herself.

"So, it seems from these results is that the...Camerupts win again!" Articuno announced

The Xatus all groaned as the Camerupts cheered again until a bright light from the egg started to show. The egg kept glowing and eventually turned into a small Articuno with an extra set of jet like wings. The Articuno was the same color as its mother but the crest on its head was a black color.

"Aw, its so cute," Sapphire commented

"And its another girl, her name is Blizzard. So vote off one of your cast members Xatus," Articuno smiled

**00000**

**"I don't know who to vote for...Ralph or Red. Ralph because he's a typist and Red because he doesn't talk which creeps me out," Sapphire said**

**00000**

**"I guess Ralph," Dakota shrugged**

**00000**

**"Ralph," said Miles**

**00000**

The cast was brought to the theater lot as Articuno was standing on the stage near the podium with multiple statues of fake gold. The cast were given ipads with the names of all their teammates.

"So, I got your votes and the following cast that are safe is Sapphire, Miles, Dakota, Sadao, Amy and Dusty," Articuno said passing out the trophies that looked like Kavi

"LeShara and Kali," she added as the females sighed in relief

"Ralph and Red, one of you is here because your a typist while the other just doesn't say anything. The one going home today is..."

...

...

...

"Ralph, Red you're safe," Articuno finished

"What?! That is comple-," complained before being put in the limo

"What more challenges await us next time? What drama as well? Find out on Total Pokemon...Idiotic Action!" Articuno smiled as Kavi appeared

"Great, I missed it," Kavi sighed

**Probably not my best chapter but it was something different. Razor has leverage, drama starts to go a little more, the Xatus keep losing. Keep reading and see you next time folks, chao!**


	4. Destructive Mental Evaluation

**Enjoy this. I dont own anything, just my OC's.**

**With the Hosts**

Articuno returned to the island as Kavi had both the kids asleep.

"So how did it go?" Kavi asked amused

"Horrible...we were turned into dolls and stuffed in bags," Articuno grumbled

"Wow, that must suck. Anything interesting?"

"Virizion and Xerneas were fighting over Cobalion which was interesting,"

"Yeah, that was interesting but I got the challenge up and ready, plus I got some friends to come along," Kavi smiled

**With the Cast**

"I wonder what challenges are coming today?" Rock said to everyone

"Probably a military one, or something really painful," Drew shuddered

"I would not doubt that, only Arceus would know what goes on in his head," Blade added

"ATTENTION CAST! REPORT TO THE MEDICAL LOT IMMEDIATLY!" Kavi yelled

"Time for hell," LeShara groaned

The campers were met with two other legendaries. One was a blue and black deer with blade like feet and antlers that shimmered along with blue eyes. The other was a giant red and black bird Pokemon that looked similar to a Phoenix.

"Welcome cast to your challenge, joining us today will be Xerneas and Yveltal," Kavi introduced the legends

"You're challenge is to perform a medical surgery on an unknown patient," Xerneas explained

"And make sure it goes into this pod, if it doesn't you pretty much killed the patient. Then you have to put this robot brain in the patient and make it painful," Yveltal smiled

"I can tell he loves pain as well," Rock whispered to Amy who nodded

"Both teams will receive a patient who you will not know since they will be covered up, so go ahead and do your job. All medical supplies are supplied to you in the rooms," Articuno finished

**Xatu's**

"Okay, we need to cut open the skull first," LeShara said as all the Xatu's had gloves on

"This bonesaw should work, it's electric too," said Amy giving Kali the bonesaw

"Why are you giving me the bonesaw?" Kali questioned

"1. You have much better control than most of us and 2, you have your vines to help keep it steady," said Sapphire with reason

Kali sighed

**00000**

**"I don't mind doing this for my team but this is extreme," Kali said as she shuddered at the thought of opening someone's head**

**00000**

Kali went ahead and used her vines to help keep the bonesaw steady as she started to cut the skull. It cleanly went in and started to cut around the whole head without making much of a mess. As Kali finished cutting the skull, Miles took the skull off as the brain showed which made everyone puke...a lot.

"Cleanup in medical lot!" Kavi yelled as interns with mops came

**Camerupts**

"Bonesaw," Michael said as Cyro gave him the bonesaw

"Wow Michael, you act like this isn't even gross to you," Emilia commented

"One year of being on a game show really helped out dealing with this blood and stuff," Michael explained as he took the bonesaw out

"Jasper, get the skull off and Jake, I need you to be ready with taking the brain out. how much time does the brain have?" Michael ordered

"About 3 to 5 minutes max," Jennifer answered

"Here we go..."

**Hosts**

"So...Virizion and Cobalion are together and you two are fighting a lot?" Kavi asked

"Yes...I'm trying to go back to Cobalion but he won't take me back," Xerneas sighed

"You did dump him right off when he simply talked to Virizion," Yveltal said with a grin

"It was a mistake! Any ideas that could help?" Xerneas pleaded

"Well, Mesprit would know more than me, even Articuno would too so..." said Kavi looking at Articuno

"What does Cobalion like in a girl?" Articuno questioned

"Well, he likes strong, sexy, powerful women who aren't afraid to play dirty," Xerneas answered

"You have all those qualities except you are too much of a Ms Goody..." Yveltal added chuckling before getting a moon blast

**Xatu's**

"There, the brain is in the pod," Sadao sighed as everyone relaxed

"Good job team, we are going to fix are lose streak today," Amy said as the Xatu's nodded

**Camerupts**

"Careful...careful," Jake whispered as Rock put the brain in the pod before closing it

"Oh thank Arceus I got it in," Rock sighed in relief as he took off the gloves

The Camerupts all high fived each other

"Contestants to middle of the lot please," Kavi announced

The contestants went to the middle of the lot where Keldeo and Gensect finally were there for once.

"So do you want to know who's brains you took out?" Keldeo asked

"Kavi's?" Flim asked

"Nope, me and Genesect's," Keldeo answered

"What?! How are you even living?!" Jennifer questioned

"Artificial brain remember, that you guys both forgot to install!" Genesect yelled as the cast muttered

"Anyway, Kavi and the others are talking right now so we came to finish up until they come back. You're next challenge is to SURVIVE!" Keldeo yelled excitedly

"Survive what?" Sapphire asked nervously

"These," Gensect said as he pressed a button

Suddenly, two large dragons appeared but they were mechanical and looked extremely dangerous and deadly. One had three heads with a silver body and a blue core while the other was silver, red and black. They looked similar to the cards from a previous challenge as the cast all shuddered in fear.

"Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Dragon Nova are you're attackers, all you have to do is not get hit by any of them," Gensect smiled

"Last person to survive wins," Keldeo finished as the dragons then roared while the cast ran

**War Lot**

Amy and Rock were hiding in the bunker from two challenges ago as they kept an eye out for the dragons ready to make their life horrible.

"You know, I really hate the hosts," Amy said

"Same here...everyone does," Rock nodded

**Western Lot**

Jake, Dusty and Kali were all hiding in a saloon from the dragons as Jake kept a lookout.

"It seems fine for now," Jake said

"Watch, one of them is going to blow up this saloon I bet you," Dusty muttered

"Well they haven't yet so we are still in this game to win," Kali said

"That's the spirit Kali," said Jake before he hid as one of the dragons flew by

**00000**

**"He actually complemented me!" Kali smiled with a blush**

**00000**

Cyber End Dragon was floating until it stopped and turned to the saloon. It got closer as it seemed to have a voice box.

"All Sentient beings, leave now or forever be destroyed!" the voice sounded familiar

"Keldeo?!" Dusty questioned out loud as the dragon heard him

"Muahahaha! No you idiots, I'm his brain! That idiot wouldn't use my full potential but in this I can!" said the brain as it fired three huge beams destroying the saloon

"Jake, Dusty and Kali are out!" Genesect announced

**00000**

Miles, Zen and Michael were hiding around the lot as Cyber Dragon Nova was floating around and it seemed to get closer every second.

"How is that thing somehow finding us?" Michael asked

"Because I can sense you're electricity fool!" the brain in the dragon said as it fired

The blast got Michael and Miles but Zen dodged it and used Aura Sphere hitting the dragon in the chest area where the core was as it hit dead on and seemed to temporarily shut it down.

"I must leave this place before it gets back up," Zen said before turning around and getting smacked into the wall

"Michael, Zen and Miles are out!" Keldeo announced

**Italian Lot**

"Isn't it ironic that we are in an Italian place and you're Italian?" Sapphire asked Swift

"No...unless the author did this on purpose," Swift muttered

"Fourth Wa-ahahhhhah!" Egridos yelled before getting blasted

"That'll teach him," Swift smiled before he looked up to see Cyber End Dragon

"Fuck," Sapphire and Swift said simoultaniously

The dragon blasted them and moved on.

**00000**

**"I hate this show!" Swift yelled**

**00000**

**With the Hosts**

"hahahaha! This was genius Kavi! So much pain, torture and misery in one blast. Do you have any spares?" Yveltal asked

"Maybe," Kavi said slyly

"Can you guys stop talking about bringing pain?" Xerneus complained

"Shut up," the guys retorted

"You have to show Cobalion you're dominant or something if you want him to take you back," Articuno finished

"Show I'm dominant? I have an idea, can I borrow one of those dragons after the challenge?" Xerneas asked Kavi

"Yeah sure, just bring it back in one piece," Kavi said

**00000**

Red was with Flim in the water area as the magneton said nothing as usual while Flim tried to think of something.

"Why the water?! Just why!?" Flim wailed

Red hit him to shut him up

"Don't you ever talk?" Flim asked

Red said nothing

"I wish you would be blasted," Flim said before one of the dragons came out of the sky and blast him and Red

**00000**

The Dragons had gotten so far everyone except Rock and Amy as they hid in the bunker. The Dragons were nearby as they floated around.

"Come out, and I might spare you," Keldeo's brain said

"I might actually not even hurt you...too much," Genesect's brain added with a laugh

"Yeah right, go ahead and try to take us down!" Rock yelled as he then realized what he said

"There you are!" said both of the Cyber Dragons as they fired at the bunker causing it to explode but the only one in the bunker turned out to be Rock

"Ha...ow. Amy already left the back door," Rock smiled before becoming unconscious

"And Amy is the winner! Finally the Xatu's win!" Keldeo announced

The Xatu's all cheered as the Camerupts sighed

"Alright Camerupts, choose your eliminated cast member and vote," Genesect said

**00000**

**"I don't like Flim at all, so he has to go," Swift muttered**

**00000**

**"Most of us are helpful, Flim is not the case," Michael said**

**00000**

**"Rock, because he let a girl win," Flim frowned**

**00000**

"Alright cast, here is you're first elimination Camerupts. Now, I have to be somewhere so everyone except Flim get a trophy," Articuno said

"What? Why do I have to go so early?" Flim asked

"You weren't as helpful and everyone else thought it would be best," Jake said

"He is correct," Zen nodded

"Whatever, screw you guys," Flim muttered as he got in the limo

"What will happen next time? Will a newbie lose also? Only one way to find out on Total Pokemon...Idioctic...Action!" Kavi said to the camera

**00000**

Virizion was in Pinwheel Forest just relaxing until she saw someone familiar...someone she hated.

"What do you want Xerneas?" Virizion growled

"Revenge," Xerneas smiled in reply

"Good luck, you know that I'm the better fighter," Virizion snorted

"That's why I brought something to persuade you to stay away from Cobalion," Xerneas grinned as Cyber End Dragon appeared

"Statement made, ELIMINATION!" Keldeo's brain yelled as it fired at Virizion

"Mother of Arc-," Virizion was interrupted by the attack hitting her

**00000**

"So...you're going to attack at the final Aftermath?" Razor asked Genesect's brain which was in the Cyber Dragon Nova

"Yeah, when Mew and Victini let their guard down," Genesect's brain said

"Cool, those two deserve it. Just don't target us or anybody whose are friends. Now can you leave because we have a lot of things to do?" Vina smiled slyly

"What things?" Razor asked as the Cyber Dragon Nova left

Vina then tackled Razor as she had a claw on his chest

"What I said back at the ruins," Vina answered as Razor was shocked

**So we had a very destructive chapter today. Hope you liked it! Muahahahaha! Xerneas has revenge and Flim is gone. Stay tune and review all**


	5. An Cold Group

**Once again to update this story when i can. I dont own anything except my OC's**

**Xatu Guy's Trailer**

"It's great we won for once," Miles said

"Yeah, we've lost twice already." Dusty nodded

"Hey, where's Cyro? He's usually here even when he's on the opposite team," Sadao asked before they heard yelling and Cyro crashed through the window

"Oh my Arceus," Cyro groaned in pain

"What happened Cyro?" Miles asked

"Mew and Victini's island, all that is needed to say," Cyro replied

"Sucks for you, i hear its painful," Dusty shrugged

"It is, i'm over there as well," Sadao confirmed

Red stayed quiet the whole time they talked.

"So Cyro, anything interesting happen?" Miles asked

"Nah, not really. Haven't been there long enough to notice anything,"Cyro sighed

"A lot of shit happened when you were gone," Sadao replied as he told the guys

**Xatu Girls Trailer**

"That's horrible," Sapphire said as Amy explained to the girls what happened to her

"Someone is getting a beatdown personally from me. Right after i deal with a prick," LeShara grumbled

"Why are you upset Razor moved on? Didnt you even consider why he did?" Dakota asked

"Well...no...but...i got nothing. I'm still upset though," LeShara stopped as she thought about it

Amy stayed quiet and hid under the bed as Sapphire noticed Kali never saying anything and she stared off into space in a dream with a smile.

"Hey Kali, you okay? You've been more happy lately," Sapphire asked the grass snake who snapped into reality

"huh? Oh yeah i'm fine," Kali smiled before sighing dreamily

"You're in love aren't you?" Sapphire giggled as the grass snake then was flabbergasted that one of her fellow teammates found out

"What? No...okay...maybe...a little," Kali admitted before the rest of the girls then perked up and were curious

"Who's the guy?" Dakota piped in

"Is he hot?" LeShara added

"Is...he nice?" Amy even said in a whisper

"Girls...it's Jake," Kali blushed as she admitted it

**Camerupt Boys trailer**

"I hate losing to newbies, even if we win most of the time. No offense Jasper, Rock" Swift muttered

"None taken," Rock shrugged and Jasper nodded

"I believe we should be wary of the next challenge," Zen said

"Why?" Michael asked

"The darkness is getting stronger everyday," Zen answered

The other guys just looked at each other

**Camerupt Girls Trailer**

"Our first loss and it doesnt even feel like we lost," Emilia sighed

"Flim was an acceptable loss, he didnt contribute enough unlike most of us," Jennifer said as she read a novel

**With the Hosts**

Keldeo walked down to Kavi's trailer as he knocked on the door. No answer was given for a full minute as Keldeo waited. He then sighed and opened the door easily which made him suspicious cause Kavi always locked his door.

"Hey Kavi, you in here?" Keldeo called as only an empty trailer was visible

Keldeo investigated the trailer finding everything perfectly neat and nothing broken. He was near a picture of Kavi and his family when Keldeo accidently hit it with his tail. Keldeo gasped as he caught the picture before it hit the ground; sighing in relief it didnt break.

"Man, Kavi would have killed me," Keldeo sighed in relief

"Yes i would have," a voice said as Keldeo jumped twenty feet into the air in fright as he turned around to find Kavi

"Oh its you, hey Kavi, i got a problem. You know the whole ordeal with Suicune, well, i saw her recently and she tried to talk to me. I kinda was mean to her in my reply but how am i supposed to act? She didnt tell me she was still dating Raikou," Keldeo explained his situation

"Keldeo, you had every right to be mean to her. Though it was your fault but just make sure you let her know you aren't willing to date anymore. She'll understand and if she doesn't, just call me. I'll make her see her own spinal cord before knocking her out," Kavi answered as Keldeo was sorta scared

"Dear Arceus Kavi, not that bad. I dont need to traumatize her," Keldeo said

"But you will be my servant," Kavi suddenly said in a deep voice that wasn't his

Keldeo was about to say something before Kavi's eyes glowed and Keldeo was hypnotized. A Number 18 appeared on Keldeo's forehead before it disappeared and a Number 17 appeared on Kavi's forehead before it disappeared too. Kavi stopped the trance and then blinked as if nothing happened.

"Oh i'm not traumatizing her, its a threat," Kavi explained going back to the subject

"Oh...okay. Thanks," Keldeo said not remembering what happened the past few minutes

_"Perfect," A voice said in Kavi's head_

**00000**

"It's challenge time cast!" Kavi announced

The cast all assembled at the middle of the lot to find the hosts there.

"Good Morning cast, today you will have a very simple challenge," Kavi said

"Thank Arceus," the cast muttered

"Wait, let me explain first. The challenge is to collect extremely small versions of the legendaries and put them here in this capsule. There is a capsule for each team and whoever gets the most amount does not have to go to elimination," Kavi explained before Dusty raised his hoof

"Are there any twists to this?" Dusty asked

"Good question and I'm glad you mentioned it. There is a twist, the cast member with the most amount of legendaries gets immunity for the next challenge but the camper with the least amount is automatically eliminated," Kavi smiled gleefully

**00000**

**"Perfect, just got to do a little sabotage," Swift smirked**

**00000**

"Wait, where are the legendaries?" Kali asked immediately

"Oh, good point." Kavi acknowledged as he teleported them to Mt. Coronet, the freezing side

"W-w-why did you even ask?" Swift muttered shivering

The teams then split and ran in different directions to look for their legendaries and capture them before the challenge ended since nobody wanted to get eliminated.

**Xatu's Guys**

"Why the hell do we have to search for legendaries we dont even care about?" Miles asked

"Probably the legendaries are scewing around with each other like always and they get back at each other somehow," Sadao muttered

"Yep, i bet you're right," Dusty agreed as they heard voices in a cave

"N-not this s-shit again," they heard as they went inside to find Cobalion, Keldeo, Genesect and Cresselia

"Except its with Kavi, why is he doing this to us?" Cobalion questioned

"I dont know, i'm not him. He's been acting wierd, at times he spaces out and stuff. Maybe cause he still has a vendetta ever since high school and Keldeo's prank," Genesect shrugged not affected by the cold

"W-what p-p-prank?" Cresselia asked as they looked at Keldeo

Keldeo sheeplishly laughed as before he could explain, each were picked up by each member of the Xatu guys. Red held Genesect using his magnets, Miles had Cresselia and Keldeo and Dusty had Cobalion.

"Who the-you know what? I like this better than the fucking cold," Cresselia was about to complain as she got comfortable in Miles' fur

**Xatu Girls**

The girls searched around the exterior as LeShara's fire was keeping all of them warm, well not Amy since she liked the cold.

"Where would they stupid legendaries be?" LeShara grumbled

"Their legendaries, they could be anywhere," Dakota reasoned as suddenly, she felt a couple of thumps on her back

"Ow...ew," Mew muttered as he got up and noticed he was covered in goo, a little

"Ew is right my friend," Victini muttered shacking off the goo

"Well, two legendaries down and many more to go," Kali said using Leech Seed to snare them and trap them

"Um girls...i think their up there," Amy said as the girls looked up to hear several more voices

"Nice call Amy," Sapphire smiled as Amy looked away shyly

**00000**

**"I wish Amy would open up more but her secret was pretty bad, i feel sorry," Sapphire gently sighed**

**00000**

**Camerupt Guys**

"So we got Raikou, Heatran, and Regice." Jake said as Cyro held them in his claw

"mmph!" They heard from Cyro's claw as Cyro opened up a little

"I can't breathe!" Raikou complained

"Shut up and tell us where the others are," Swift retorted

"As if, what are you gonna do about it?" Heatran mocked as Swift nodded and Cyro sprayed them with Hydro Pump

"Theirinthecaveacouplefeataway!" Regice screeched as he started going crazy

"Nice job dick," Raikou groaned as Zen came back with Entei, Regirock and Darkrai

"Why did Kavi shift us like this?" entei groaned

"For amusement of course, high school was rough for him," Regirock shrugged

"Oh please, he did it even to **Arceus** and Giratina, so that reasoning is out the window," Darkrai replied

"Do you legendaries always have these problems?" Michael asked

"Kid, this is a long story," the legendaries replied at once

"Uh huh, i dont think we have time," Rock said as Jasper caught Moltres

"Whatever, you guys dont want to listen? Fine, your funeral," Darkrai mumbled

**Camerupt Girls**

"Wow...I can't believe he would do that," Jennifer stated as her and Emilia had Giratina and Virizion

"We did treat him pretty bad, but i don't think it would cause him to be the way he is. It takes a lot to make someone break and Kavi doesn't break easily," Virizion informed

"You would know since you two were together. But yes, i can't see why Kavi did this to all of us, even Arceus," Giratina said

"Even Arceus, is that possible?" Emilia questioned

"Sure it is, just take the type plates away and she's as powerless and helpless as normal pokemon," Giratina nodded

"Is that what you do when you don't get your way with her in bed?" Jennifer questioned as the girls laughed while Giratina groaned

**Xatu**'s Guys

"Holy Arceus Keldeo, you're evil," Cobalion said

"What? I was pissed off, its not my fault i was angry and i took some of that poison from the Distortion World and put it in Kavi's food. I didnt think it would make him insane all those years ago," Keldeo replied

"It's more than that," Genesect spoke

"Why does it matter how the host is when we have a challenge to win?" Dusty interrupted

"If you value your lives, then it matters," Cresselia muttered

"Whatever, how do we know you're making some stupid story to make us scared of the host? I bet he paid you guys," Miles rolled his eyes

**Xatu Girls**

"Another one tagged," LeShara said proudly as they captured Kyurem

"We're gonna win this. Ow!" Sapphire nodded before getting hot by a keyboard

"What the hell?" Kali said aloud as a whole computer hit her

"Ah, sweet misery," Kyurem said

"You really need to get a life," Mew muttered before a laptop hit him

"What the hell is the host throwing at us?!" Dakota yelled ducking from another laptop thrown

"I forgot to mention my necessary office cleanup, what better way than to use it as objects thrown at you guys," Kavi replied through an intercon

"I dont like him," Amy whispered

"Nobody does, except Articuno," Victini retorted

**Camerupt Guys**

Jake was sneaking up on Zekrom who was on top of a rock, using his speed, he quickly snatched the electric dragon.

"Hey! Oh shit, again?! Man i'm starting to hate a part of these games," Zekrom complained

"Not my problem," Jake shrugged

"Hey guys, look who i found," Cyro said gleefully opening his claw to show he had Manaphy and Phione

"Yeah look who i found when i was just walking around," Rock said as he showed that he had Mewtwo

"Okay, who's the mastermind behind this?" Manaphy asked

"Yeah who is it?" Raikou agreed

"The host? Oh its Kavi," Jasper said as the legends growled

"Oh this is personal now, i can't wait to beat his ass," Darkrai muttered

"He's gonna die or wish he was dead," Entei added

**Camerupt Girls**

"At least a girl won last season on this show," Reshiram said as Emilia and Jennifer were walking with Jennifer shivering but thanks to Reshiram, she could take the cold

"Yeah, a girl needs to win on the other shows," Xerneas agreed

"Pfft, as if, i bet you a guy is gonna win," Regigigas scoffed before getting the crap beaten out of him

"CAST! YOU GOT 2 MINUTES BEFORE I TELEPORT YOU GUYS BACK HERE!" Kavi yelled

"Was that Kavi?" Virizion questioned

"Yeah your ex who became another one of your lovers just cause your a slut," Xerneas grinned before the two females began fighting

"Takes a bitch to know a bitch," Giratina chuckled

"Well let's try to find all the legends," Emilia said ignoring the fight

"Right," Jennifer nodded

**Xatu Guys**

"Tell us more places your friends are hiding at," Dusty said to Genesect

"Fine, Suicunes hiding near a ice wall," Genesect sighed as Miles ran ahead and came back with the water legendary

"Dammit Genesect, you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Suicune groaned

"Sorry," Genesect shrugged

"Great, can i switch with one of you guys?" Keldeo asked

"Why?" Sadao asked

"Because i rather not want to be near her," Keldeo groaned

"Keldeo, we need to talk about this," Suicune sighed

"Talk?! They say actions speak louder than words and your boyfriend proved that right. So do me a favor and get out of my life," Keldeo angrily muttered as he jumped onto Dusty leaving Genesect, Cobalion, Cresselia and Suicune shocked

"Wow...you legendaries really have problems," Miles whistled

DING!

"TIMES UP!" Kavi yelled as the contestants were all teleported to the lot

Kavi used Psychic to put the legendaries in the pod as it scanned them and then he turned them back to normal.

"I'm so gonna kill you," Cobalion growled

"Bla bla whatever," Kavi retorted sending all the legendaries back

"Okay so i got the results. The contestant with the most is Cyro," Kavi said

"But he didnt catch all of them, he just held them in his claw," Zen retorted

"Yes but he had the most on him, now the one with the least seems to be...hmm...interesting, its a tie. Between 5 or more cast members. So, i'll randomly choose one, the member going home will be..." Kavi began as everyone tensed

"Sadao," Kavi finished

"Really?" Sadao said shocked

"Yep pack your bags buddy," Kavi nodded

"Wait, i'm gonna give my immunity to Sadao, i'm not needed as much," Cyro interrupted as everyone looked at him

"Well, easier for me then," Kavi shrugged teleporting the blue lovster

"Well the show got lamer," Swift muttered

"Cyro has iced out of the competition. Now who will be next to be eliminated? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Idioctic Action," Kavi finished

**00000**

**"Soon my master shall awaken and the world will bow down to him," a mysterious figure said as his face and body was hidden by a long cloak**

**00000**

**Next Time: Time for the aftermath**


	6. Announcement

**I have an announcement to make! There will be another game show! And that game show is called Total Drama Generation X. The teenagers of previous contestants will compete with other contestants! PMing required and there is no limit to characters. Thank you for your patience**


	7. Vina's Aftermath

**Another Update, yay! I don't own anything than my own OC's**

**00000**

"Hi and welcome to the TDIA aftermath hosted by me and my boyfriend Razor," a green dragon with red eyes said gleefully

"I think they know that Vina, we wouldn't be on screen if we didn't. Anyway, we will be interviewing four contestants today who all have been eliminated by either their team or automatically," Razor replied

"Now let's begin with our first eliminated contestant of this show which so happens to be standing right next to me," Vina added as the audience cheered and all the lights were focused on Razor

"So Razor, how did you feel to be back on a psychotic host's show?"

"Honestly, i didn't want to, but I wanted to win so I joined anyway," Razor shrugged

"How do you feel losing to a card?" Vina asked again as the audience chuckled a bit

"Well, I feel really pissed I lost easily, but I don't feel that bad since it was a strong opponent," Razor muttered

"Now, we all noticed something different about you on the show we haven't seen in a while so we are going to play a game. It's called Pain for All and Pain for one. It's very simple, we give you someone to hit and if you can actually hit it then you are safe from pain and you make the other eliminated contestants lives harder. If you cannot, you get some pain on yourself," Vina explained

"Really? That's it, this will be easy," Razor smiled as a cage appeared and opened to show a baby Gible which made Razor frown

Razor then charged up a Dragon Claw as he was about to strike the baby Gible but it gave him the puppy dog eyes as he stopped, flashbacks went into his head as he didn't want to show weakness but he couldn't hurt something defenseless.

"I...can't do it," Razor sighed as he dropped his attack

"That's...interesting, but you still get hurt by the way. Sorry," Vina said sheepishly as a 300 lb iron fell on Razor

"Ow," Razjor muttered as he threw the iron away

"Now Razor, can you explain why you can't hurt small Pokemon especially baby Pokemon?" Vina then asked curiously as the audience then were focused even more on him

Razor looked around at the hundreds of faces looking at him , hungry for an answer as he just sighed.

"The reason is, because it reminds me of my past. I grew up on as we can obviously see from the last show," Razor started as a screen appeared showing footage from Total Pokemon World Tour

_00000_

_"Little brother, I see your all grown up," a Garchomp said with a fake optomistic attitude as Razor growled_

_"Save the pleasantries, you know why i'm here Rick," Razor retorted _

_"Oh that's right. You were banished and now you want acceptance," Rick replied cruelly and slightly evilly_

_"And you know how i'm gonna get that," Razor growled as he got into a fighting stance_

_"Let's see how much you really grown," Rick smiled evilly getting into his own stance_

00000

"Wow, you have family issues. Care to explain a little?" Vina asked

"I was the weakest dragon type in the clan, the weakest links usually have to leave when they're old enough. But, I was practically so weak that the leader who was named Scar challenged me for my family humiliation. My brother Rick who was a Gabite at the time decided to take the battle instead. He lost and i was banished, i hated myself for that. I lived wherever i could and trained constantly until my bones cracked." Razor sighed

"awwwwwww," the audience said sadly

"That's saddening Razor, you can go ahead and sit down. Now the next contestant is a typist and he is a water type so give it up for Ralph," Vina said as the audience booed at the Huntail while he came out

"Shut up, we all know water types are the best," Ralph muttered as he sat down

"So Ralph, how was the show?" Vina questioned

"Shit, it was horrible and i think they should cancel it," Ralph replied

"Sadly that's not the case, there's going to be one more show after this one so don't be happy is all i could say," Vina fired back smartly

"Oh Arceus, i aint joining," Ralph muttered as he slithered away

"Okay, he was boring. Our next guest is a known liar and whiner at times. He's a rock that looks like a tree so let's welcome Flim," Vina said as the audience was quiet

The Sudowoodo smiled and waved as the audience still remained quiet as he sat down.

"So Flim, how are you?" Vina asked

"Fine, i've been better," Flim answered

"So, how was it like on the show?"

"Boring, painful and the host has gone nuts," Flim shivered at the thought

"Well yes he has, I hear about it every time. But, he is breaking dimensions which i haven't see in a while," Vina admitted

"Breaking dimensions? Are you serious?! We have to run! Who knows what he has in store," Flim yelled as he looked around frantically

"Calm down man, sheesh. It's nothing bad, what could possibly happen? Anyway, we're going to play my new game Pain for All, like i explained to Razor, you have to beat up a Pokemon randomly and if you don't, you get beaten up somehow," Vina explained

"Sounds simple but challenging," Flim commented as a box appeared

The box appeared to have multiple Machamps, Conkeldurrs, Ursirangs and one Hawlucha

"What?! How can i beat them?! They're fighting types!" Flim complained

"Not my problem," Vina shrugged

"Muchachos, sick him," the Hawlucha leader said

"FML," Flim muttered as multiple beatings and screams were heard

"Ouch...that's gonna be there for the morning," Vina cringed

"He definitely will not be up any time soon," Razor agreed as the beatings proceeded

"Anyway, our last guest is a fun loving lobster who just wants to have fun. Meet Cyro!" Vina introduced as the audience cheered extremely as the crustacean crawled out

"So Cyro, how was the show or shows to be exact?" Vina asked

"Well they were alright, not the pain part but the challenges were fun. I got to see some stuff i never saw before," Cyro answered

"Okay, which show did you think was more painful?" Vina asked

"Well, i didn't stay long to actually think about it. I guess Idiotic Action, Kavi does pretty painful shit from other dimensions then Mew and Victini," Cyro shrugged

"Thank you, now it's time for the audience to ask some questions," Vina said gleefully as the audience cheered and raised their claws/paws/wings

"Charizard in the back," Vina called out

"Razor, are you single or married?" the Charizard asked

"Married? No, not yet, and i'm dating someone already. Couldn't trade her for the world," Razor smirked at Vina

"Aww that's sweet. The Piplup in the front," Vina smiled

"Do you guys realize that we're doomed?" the piplup asked in a preacher like voice

"What?" The Pokemon on stage all said

"We are in the year of the Galactacian. A year that comes every millennium, it has been a millennium so far. You should be wary of your friends because they could work for him," the piplup warned taking out a book

"Who died and made you the star?" Vina questioned

"I am a priest of the secret Star Watchers group. We have watched the stars for the coming of this year, it has finally come and we are here to warn you of your demise,"

"Okay, how do we know you aren't wannabe actors?" Razor mocked

"Because Kavi is not normal, he is half legendary, half Galactacian. His father is the original and was made by Arceus to watch the galaxy. When he saw how people used Pokemon, he was furious and wanted to exterminate them. Arceus told him he couldn't because Arceus made contact with humans and the humans worshipped Arceus. Galactacian was not convinced and destroyed multiple human groups, thus angered Arceus. Arceus warned Galactacian about his actions but Galactacian accused Arceus of being a tyrant and Arceus fought and defeat him. Arceus banished Galactacian for a millennia but it has passed," the piplup priest explained as he read from a book

_"Let those who fear me tremble with fear for i will destroy not only humans but Pokemon as well till their existence is a mere myth," _

"So your saying that he's here?" Vina questioned

"Yes and gaining power through pain and misery of others. He needs the Aurora Orb which Arceus held onto to come back fully," Piplup explained

"okay, this legendary shit is scaring me." Flim said badly beaten

"Same here," Ralph muttered

"Okay, well that's a wrap viewers. Join us again on our interviews with more eliminated contestants and whatever this wierd stuff is going on. Bye bye!" Vina said as the camera turned off

**Elsewhere**

A figure held a glowing greenish blue orb as it approached a portal.

"My master, I have brought the orb. As instructed," the figure said

"Very good, and have you done your other duties?" a voice said from the portal

"Yes, my brother and sister are under your control," the figure answered

"Very well done, Arceus will fall and i will be the god of Pokemon. Arceus should have thought twice before banishing me, i have one more task. Victini contains energy i need, get some whenever you can and do not fail me," the voice ordered

"Don't worry, arrangements have already been made...father," the figure said as it uncovered its hood revealing it to be a black latios

"I hope you see to it,"

"Of course, why else wouldn't have married one legendary and had children? Because i wanted to? No, because its all part of the plan to gain their trust and then backstab them when they least expect it," the black latios smiled as it teleported

**'Gasp' Will Galactacian be revived!? Is Kavi truly evil? Will Arceus fall? Find out on Total...drama...idiotic Action!**


	8. Death Race and Keldeo

**Enjoy this. I dont own anything, just my OC's.**

**With the Hosts**

"Man, this sucks, I can't think of anything entertaining and painful," Kavi muttered

"Me either, it feels like my brain has been sucked by a black hole," Keldeo agreed as Kavi's eyes suddenly flashed a bright red before returning to normal

"I know the perfect thing," the black Latios replied as he smiled very evilly

"Kavi...I know you like pain but you are definitely going a little off the ch-," Keldeo was saying before Kavi cut him off with Hypnosis

"Remember, you are under my power!" a dark voice came out of nowhere

"Yes Master," Keldeo said almost mechanically before being released and returned to normal

"CAST! TO THE RACING LOT!" Kavi yelled with his normal voice

**00000**

"Hello cast, today we have a very special challenge for you. Racing," Kavi explained

"Thank Arceus," the cast sighed relieved

"But they're twists to this, one, you have to build your own vehicle or buddy up with someone and 2, this race is deadly. Land Mines, grenades, guns, rockets, nukes, shells, mortars and whatever I throw at you will happen," Kavi added smiling

"Have you seen a therapist?" Kyo asked

"Nope, don't need one. I'm perfectly sane so here is your first part of the challenge, you have to construct a motorized vehicle like I stated earlier," Kavi reaffirmed

"Yeah and also, if you notice anything odd, don't blame us because we didn't cause it," Keldeo added

"I wonder how you guys actually live with yourselves with all the pain you cause," Rock muttered

"Not our problem so get going,"

**Xatu's**

"So, he said we can work together with one other person, what do you guys think?" Miles asked his team

"I guess you and me will partner up," Sadao replied

"Then it will be me and Dakota," LeShara added

"I guess I can be with Amy," Sapphire shrugged

"I'll stick with Dusty," Kali nodded

"That leaves Kyo and Red, but the hosts never said we could help each other build the vehicles, they just said we have to race in them separately." Dakota smiled as her team then thought about it and also smiles

**Camerupts**

The Camerupts were building their vehicles however they wanted them to look like, a bunch of parts were dropped from a helicopter to them and the other team.

"If this is a race, our car has to be the fastest," Swift said as he was working on an engine

"I could always give it an extra boost with my electricity," Michael suggested

"That's right, hm, well I got something that will blow away the competition," Swift said laughing as he pulled out a turret from the junk pile

**00000**

**"Our show is not responsible to the deaths and injuries that competitors inflict on each other out of any reason at all," Kavi said cooly**

**00000**

**"Who says you can never race dirty?" Swift said rhetorically painting a sharpedo on the turret**

**00000**

"Swift found a turret? I guess the hosts want us to kill each other," Rock said

"The aura around the main host has become much darker than last season, he has gone insane and completely evil. I fear that our lives don't matter to him anymore," Zen replied

Rock looked at him with a creeped out face

"Great, thanks for the vote of confidence," Rock said getting back to work

**00000**

**"I must leave this place before the dark energy corrupts me and everyone else," Zen said**

**00000**

"I'm amazed on how fast you're building that thing," Emilia said watching Jennifer build the vehicle

"They left a manual, couldn't help to look and see how they construct it. Can you pass me that blowtorch?" Jennifer answered

**00000**

**"It's a long story about why I read books, don't like to talk about it," Jennifer said**

**00000**

"So Jake, anything interesting happen yet?" Jasper asked the Grovyle

"What do you mean?" Jake questioned confused

"Between you and Kali," Jasper confirmed

"We're friends, she does act a little odd around me but I haven't noticed anything yet," Jake replied

"I think she likes you more than a friend," Jasper chuckled

The Grovyle took a double take as he faced the his Dragonite friend

"What?! You really think so?!" he asked

"Yeah, you haven't noticed?" Jasper said

"No, not really,"

"Where have you been?" Jasper chuckled

**00000**

**"I guess you can say I'm a little shocked that Kali actually likes me more than she did before. But, Jasper did say the overall truth since Kali has been acting a little odd around me," Jake said putting his claw under his chin in thought**

**00000**

Miles had been working on his vehicle for a while with Sadao. Their vehicle was very long with a stinger like appendage at the end for eliminating the competition. It was lightweight with a six cylinder engine for extra power and speed and it had very wide tires for better stability.

"Well, this is going very well," Miles smile as he was painting the vehicle

"Yeah, this will wipe the competition for sure," Sadao agreed

"The speed and maneuverability will outmatch any car,"

**00000**

"So, how did the whole Suicune thing go?" Kavi asked his co-host

"It went well," Keldeo said smiling

"Well?" Kavi questioned suspicious of the water horse legendary

"We made up, we're pretty much back together," Keldeo answered

_"No one else should know about our plan, eliminate him," a dark voice said in Kavi's head_

"Hey Keldeo, do you mind coming to the trailer after the challenge is over?" Kavi asked with a fake smile

"Sure," Keldeo answered

_"Perfect,"_

**00000**

**"It's great to know that I and Suicune are back together, though...I should leave here, I have a bad feeling about this place now," Keldeo frowned**

**00000**

**"Tick tock, tick tock, your time is up Keldeo," Kavi smiled evilly ripping the head off a keldeo plushie**

**00000**

"Alright cast members! The first part of the challenge is over! Time to get ready to race!" Kavi yelled through a megaphone

"But not everyone got screen time!" Sapphire retorted

"Shut up! I call the shots here, now you will race all the way to the island from last season and back. Oh and there's a land bridge if you didn't notice to get there. Here is your path, you have to go through the horror set, make it through alive in the apocalypse set, survive the war movie set, don't get killed by a mob in the history set and then go through the western set again to get to the land bridge to the island. Once there, you have to race around the island once before coming back here and just to remind you guys, I have plenty of devices at my disposal," Kavi explained with a trailer full of weapons behind him

"Why d-do you have to b-be so mean?" Amy asked nervously behind Rock

"Well little one, it's called life and life is unfair. ESPECIALLY THOSE YOU SEND YOU TO THE BANISHED REALM!" Kavi yelled in a deep dark voice before returning to normal

The cast looked at him in very shocked or very confused faces.

"Anyway, your race will begin shortly so you might want to get in your vehicles," Kavi said

**00000**

**"I don't even want to know what just happened right now," Jake said **

**00000**

"The race will begin in Three...Two...One...GO!" Kavi said as he fired a 44. Revolver and a dead Talonflame fell to the ground

**00000**

**"We are not responsible with accidental deaths of contestants or outside public," Keldeo smiled sheeplishly**

**00000**

The cars all took off burning rubber as they went to go through the horror set first. In the meantime, Kavi's eyes glowed red for a second again before they returned to normal and a smile was on his face, a very sinister smile. Keldeo was busy watching the contestants as he did not notice Kavi behind him with his claw glowing a bright white.

"Goodbye Keldeo," Kavi smirked as he attacked and the camera went to static

**With the cast**

Michael and Swift were in the lead as Swift was firing the turret from behind at the other racers who had to slow down or move out of the way. Every once in a while, the gun had to cool down before it could be used again.

"How are you doing back there?" Michael asked as Swift stopped firing

"WHAT?" Swift called out deaf from the loudness of the gun

Michael sighed before continuing to drive, Zen and Rock's car was following behind and Sadao and Miles as well. That is, before in front of them was a giant zombie with a chainsaw.

"Holy Arceus!" Kyo yelled as the racers outmaneuvered the zombie as it swung crazily at them

"Whoo, we don't have to worry about him," Jasper sighed

"Think again," Dakota said as the zombie was running after them in a fast pace

"How is that physically possible?!" Sapphire questioned

"I bet you the narrator did that on purpose," Rock muttered

_"I'm hardly mentioned," a voice said_

"Eat lead," Swift growled firing the turret at the zombie which had some effect as the zombie had to stop and shield itself from the oncoming bullets

"We're getting out of the horror set already," Jake announced as the exit was very close and the cast went through it

**00000**

"Ow! Ugh...what are you doing?" Keldeo questioned as he was knocked back from a beam attack launched by Kavi

"Tying up lose ends," Kavi answered claws glowing before he vanished

"You...won't get away with this," Keldeo said weakly as he got hit from behind

"I think I will if you are out of the picture," Kavi smiled evilly as he approached the injured and crippled water horse who looked like he got ran over by a train with his bones coming out of his body broken and broken in ways unimaginable

"Farewell Keldeo," Kavi smiled as he raised his claw to perform the finishing blow

Keldeo took out an orb and used it last second as a blue beam of light flashed and Keldeo disappeared as the light faded.

"Damn, the escape orb, no matter. Nobody will believe his story," Kavi chuckled to himself as he teleported away to watch the race

**00000**

The racers reached the apocalypse set as the scenery was very chaotic with blown up and downed buildings with multiple ruins of skyscrapers all over the place.

"This is not my type of place," Sadao commented

"Geez, someone loves destruction a lot," LeShara added before explosions were happening all around them

"You got to be kidding me," Michael groaned as a nuke blew up a bridge that they were approaching causing the bridge to collapse

"Okay, who cut the bridge?" Kyo asked

"Muahaha! I did. Have fun taking the alternate route not to mention the chainsaw zombie still coming after you," Kavi said through the microphone

"Why can't i just die?" Swift groaned as suddenely his head was chopped off

"I kill you," the zombie said in a mix of groans and speaking

"I forgot to mention, like i said so many times before, you actually can die this time. You'll be revived after the challenge is over," Kavi added

"This is not cool," Dusty mumbled as the racers sped away from the zombie and took the alternate route

**00000**

Keldeo weakly limped onto the sandy beach of another island, his vision was blurry as his breathing was shallow and hoarse. He sounded as if he was wheezing than actual breathing. Keldeo eventually collapsed when he reached a familiar trailer, he struggled to lift his hoof up and hit the door enough to make a sound.

"Ray..." Keldeo said before he fell unconscious

**00000**

"I'm gonna kill some contestants today, bum bum bum," Kavi sang to himself as he pulled out a sniper rifle and waited patiently

He heard the noise of engines coming his way and he knew the racers should be nearing the island pretty soon. He aimed carefully and had his claw around the trigger ready to pull at the very instant.

BANG!

Kavi fired immediatly when he caught sight of a vehicle and driver, he hit Michael in the head perfectly which caused him to go out of control and crash into the other racers. A huge dust cloud happened as Kavi smiled to himself before two cars were still going, Zen and Rocks with Red's.

"Damn, better up the stakes," Kavi muttered as evetually, Miles and Sadao, along with Dakota and Leshara got back into the race

The last five cars were racing around the island at full speed of 100 mph and luckily no explosives. They raced around the island and started heading back, but as they neared the war set and western set, the ground rumbled. Behind them was a green and giant monster of a machine with a 75mm cannon which could easily destroy them and with one psychotic host as the driver.

"I'll see you in hell!" Kavi laughed as he fired and hit Zen's and Rock's vehicle killing the two of them

"What is wrong with you?!" Dakota yelled as she barely dodged a tank round

"Long story but i would love to explain some time," Kavi replied as he fired again taking out Dakota and LeShara

"Well, i'm disappointed, no one won the race," Kavi sighed until he looked at the finish line to see the silent Magneton Red

"Well it looks like Red is our winner today folks, the cast member leaving today will be the first two contestants that died. So Swift and Michael are out!" Kavi announced bring the cast alive

"I hate you," Michael and Swift said at once before being teleported

"Who will fall next time? Who will eventually win the big bucks? Find out on Total...Drama...Idiotic Action!" Kavi smiled to the camera

**Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, your favorite dragons will appear next chapter.**

**Next Chapter; Power is Power, Fight the Power**


End file.
